Someone like you
by Pretty Cupcake
Summary: Anaey, 17 ans, a passer sa vie à s'entraîner au sein du District 2 dans l'espoir de faire partie un jour des vainqueurs des célèbre Jeux de la Faim. Les 48èmes jeux vont de commencer, et cette année Anaey ne compte pas rester parmi les spectateurs.


Ma toute première Fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ! N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review et de me conseiller pour m'améliorer, je suis encore totalement novice ^-^. J'accepte toute les critiques !

* * *

La nuit vient tout juste de tomber sur le District 2 et à présent un silence inquiétant et pesant règne dans ces rues d'habitude si bruyante. Le cœur battant à la chamade, mes pieds nus claques sur le sol dur du District. J'avance d'un pas rapide sans vraiment savoir où je me rends réellement. La rue dans laquelle j'évolue semble être sans fin, mais ce n'est que lorsque je m'en rends compte que je perçois un autre bruit, beaucoup trop familier. Les pas menaçant d'un pacificateur. J'accélère le pas, mais ceux du pacificateur se rapprochent inévitablement. Je finis par me mettre à courir, la rue est si sombre que c'est à peine si je perçois où je mets les pieds. Le souffle haletant, ma course ce finit par une chute sur la grande place du District 2. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui fonce sur moi à présent. _Je vais me réveiller._ Le visage souriant de Keith Anderson apparait soudain au dessus de mon visage. _Je vais me réveiller._

- Je t'ai eu ma jolie. minauda Keith tout en ôtant son casque de Pacificateur.  
_Je vais me réveiller_

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le plafond immaculé de ma chambre, je suis en sueur et des larmes dévalent mes joues pour s'écraser sur mon oreiller. Dehors, le soleil vient à peine de se lever et filtre déjà à travers mes rideaux. Je me redresse lentement et essuie vivement mes larmes d'un revers de main. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me voit en larmes suite à un simple cauchemar, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Non, pas le jour de la moisson, de ma moisson... Je me lève avec difficulté avant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux. Toute la chambre se retrouve baignée de la douce lumière du soleil. Aujourd'hui va être une grosse journée. L'idée que ce soir, je serai au Capitole en train de défiler devant tout Panem me donne soudainement une désagréable envie de vomir. J'en reviens à nouveaux à douter de ma décision à propos des Hunger Games de cette année. Suis-je vraiment prête pour me porter volontaire ? Je soupir, cette question, cela fait plus d'un mois que je me la pose sans pour autant trouver une réponse suffisante. Mais aujourd'hui il n'est plus question de faire demi tour, pas après toutes ces années sacrifiée à l'entrainement.

L'eau chaude de la douche a vite fait d'éloigner mes doutes, et les dernières images du visage de Keith finissent par disparaitre de mon esprit. Je profite de chaque goutte d'eau, consciente de la chance que j'aie. Le sort m'a été favorable, après tout je suis née dans l'un des District les plus riches de Panem. Ici je mange à ma faim, je possède le luxe et le privilège d'une eau courante et chaude et mes chances de gagner les jeux de la faim sont élever. D'ailleurs la place de volontaire sera très prisée cette année. De nombreuses filles de mon centre d'entrainement on prévu de se porter volontaire, j'espère seulement être la plus rapide. C'est stupide dans un sens... Notre simple but dans la vie est de participer au Hunger Games. Passée cette chance, il ne nous reste plus rien. Je me sens nettement mieux une fois sorti de la douche, ma nausée ainsi que la boule qui s'était formé au niveau de mon ventre on totalement disparu désormais. J'enfile avec hâte une robe bleue pale qui m'attend sur une chaise depuis la veille. Mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille innocente, tant mieux. Je préfère être sous estimée par mes adversaires. Le bruit familier du tintement de casserole m'informe que ma mère est réveillée. Mon père et mon frère doivent surement l'être aussi.

Je n'ai pas encore avouée à ma famille que cette année, c'est moi qui monterai sur l'estrade au côté de Lyra Kawkes. En fait je ne compte pas leur dire, car s'il y a bien une chose qui peut me faire changer d'avis, c'est bien ma famille. Je sais très bien que je renoncerai à me porter volontaire dès que je verrai les yeux larmoyant de ma mère, la mine triste de mon frère et le regard désespéré de mon père. Lorsque je débarque dans la cuisine, ma mère est, comme je l'avais devinée, au fourneau et quatre œufs sont en train de frire sur le feu. Toute la famille est déjà réunie à table et m'admire dans ma robe a présent.

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, me complimente ma mère dans un souffle, Tu veux manger quelques choses ?  
- Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim..., dis je, n'osant pas lui avouer qu'en réalité j'ai bien trop peur de rejeter tout ce que je risque d'avaler d'ici ce soir. Je vais y aller de toute manière.  
- Déjà ? perce soudain la petite voix de mon frère.

Je lui souris, inutile de lui expliquer que je veux être placée parmi le premier rang. Je me contente de lui collée un bisou sur sa joue gauche avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

- Audrey va finir m'attendre. On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

* * *

Dehors il fait doux. Me rendre à pied jusqu'à la place va me prendre au moins un bon quart d'heure, je préfère ne pas trainer. Les rues que j'emprunte pour me rendre jusqu'à la grande place sont toutes vides. Je déteste ça. Mon pas est rapide, plus que quelques rues avant de me retrouver sur la grande place. J'ai soudainement l'impression de me retrouver dans mon rêve, surtout que le bruit de marche d'un pacificateur vient de se faire entendre. Je m'arrête, les sens en alerte. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouve soudainement plaquer contre le mur par deux mains ganté de noir. Merde.

- Putain Keith ! Lâche moi espèce de... commençai-je en me débattant comme un beau diable.  
- Ooh ! Et moi qui pensai que tu serais contente de me voir avant ton départ pour l'arène... dit t'il en souriant.

Il est tout sourire. Le fait de le voir prendre un malin plaisir à me violenter me mes hors de moi. Je me débats comme je peux mais mes poignets sont fermement tenus par mon agresseur. Je lui jette un regard qui se veux le plus noir possible, pourtant je sens déjà mes membres se paralyser par la peur.

- Qu'es que tu me veux... dis-je en soupirant.  
- J'ai entendu dire que tu comptais te porter volontaire. C'est vrai ?  
- Qu'es que ça peut te faire de toute façon ! T'es soucieux de ne plus avoir de victimes à martyriser ?  
- Non, je suis seulement soucieux de savoir que ma petite Anaey va se jeter dans l'arène de son propre gré.

Sa voix sur cette dernière phrase prend de faux accents désespéré. Il reste silencieux pendant un moment avant de se mettre à lorgner sur ma robe. Ou plutôt sur ce qu'il y a en dessous de cette robe.

- Laisse-moi partir maintenant.  
- Tu va te faire tuer, laisse-moi profiter de mes derniers instants avec toi. Dit-il d'une voix haletante. Il ne m'est pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire par profiter.  
- Je ne me ferai pas tuer. Je vais revenir, et quand je reviendrai je ferai savoir a tous qu'elle bâtard tu es en réalité !

Je lui crache littéralement au visage alors qu'il commence à glisser ses doigts le long de ma taille. Son petit rictus s'efface aussitôt, et pendant l'espace d'un instant je me prépare à recevoir un coup. Mais il se contente d'afficher un visage énervé avant de lâcher :

- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis Anaey, car pendant que tu seras dans l'arène à crever de faim car personne ne sera assez con pour te sponsoriser, qui sera là pour veiller sur ta petite famille ? Tu sais c'est tellement simple pour un pacificateur d'accuser et de punir qui ont veut, tu devrais faire attention...

Je lui flanque un coup de genoux avant de me dégager et de m'enfuir en courant. Il ne semble pas me suivre et tant mieux. Je cours sur plusieurs rues avant de m'arrêter dans une ruelle déserte. Je m'appuie pendant quelques instants contre le mur avant de me laisser glisser jusqu'à terre. La tête entre mes deux mains, je souffle quelques instants, le temps de laisser mon cœur reprendre un battement régulier. Je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance. Car c'est bien ce que je suis. Je suis totalement impuissante face à Keith et son badge neuf de Pacificateur. Je me relève pour shooter avec rage dans un caillou qui finit sa course le long du mur d'en face. Combien, combien de temps tout cela va encore durer ? Il avait raison. C'est si facile pour un Pacificateur de faire ce qu'il veut. La preuve, cela fait déjà plus d'un an qu'il m'a dans le collimateur, et nos têtes à tête brutal le long d'un mur ne sont plus si rares. Mais je ne marche pas. Je sais très bien que même si je cède à son caprice la situation restera la même. Mais je ne dois pas être un cas isolée. Des jeunes pacificateurs fraichement sorti de formation qui, se croyant tout permis, harcèle des filles pour que celle-ci finissent dans leur lit ça ne doit pas être si rare. Je suis plus déterminée que jamais à ressortir victorieuse des jeux a présent.

Une sirène retentit. Moi qui voulais arriver dans les premiers je vais finalement me retrouver en retard si je ne me dépêche pas... Par chance la grande place est toute proche et remplie d'enfants et d'adolescents décontractés. Je cherche rapidement Audrey des yeux mais elle a déjà du passer à l'enregistrement... Je me permets de doubler 2 gamines de douze ans qui ne se décidaient pas à avancer jusqu'à l'enregistrement avant qu'on me prélève une petite goutte de sang. J'entraperçois la chevelure rousse de mon amie et me glisse jusqu'à ces côtés. Je suis plus en retard que je me l'étais imaginée, tout le monde est déjà installé et le maire du District 2 vient de faire sont entrés en scène et entame à présent son traditionnel discours, sur les jours sombres, le district Treize... Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Il finit par énumérer tous les gagnants que je District 2 a connu en 48 ans de jeux. 11 vainqueurs en tout. 9 sont encore en vie, mais seulement 2 sont choisis chaque année parmi les postulant à la place de mentor. Le reste du temps ils deviennent coach au centre d'entrainement, et forme les futurs vainqueur qui prendrons un jour leur place. Cette année, c'est Josh Keshawn et Kaira Hank qui sont assis sur le siège assigné aux anciens vainqueurs. Je ne me souviens que vaguement de leur édition. Je sais seulement qu'ils ont étaient tout deux des carrières et que le public les avaient véritablement apprécié.

Suite à ce discours barbant, Lyra Hawkes fait sont entrée, juchée sur d'immense talon. Je me demande comment elle peut bien faire pour gravir les marches avec des échasses pareilles... Comme à son habitude, elle porte des vêtements typiques de la mode du capitole. Cette année elle a optée pour une minuscule robe rose fuchsia parsemé de petits points fluo. Mais le pire reste sa coiffure. Ces derniers sont coiffés de sorte à représenter le sceau du capitole et teint d'un étrange orange bronze. Derrière tout son maquillage, impossible de lui attribuer un âge. Notre chère hôtesse s'avance d'un pas guilleret jusqu'au micro avant de proclamer d'une voix fluette :

- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! Bienvenue à tous ! Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et... Puissent le sort vous être favorable ! Mais trêve de blablaterie ! Il est grand temps de passer au tirage et de découvrir nos courageux tributs qui auront l'immense privilège de représenter le District 2 lors de la 48ème édition des Hunger Games !

Elle saute littéralement d'excitation et chacune de ses syllabes est largement accentuée par son accent grotesque. Elle trottine gaiment jusqu'à la première boule transparente dans laquelle mon nom est inscrit 6 fois. Elle s'arrête un moment avant de nous lancer un clin d'oeil complice :

- Honneur aux dames !

Elle plonge sa main dans la boule, farfouille un moment avant de ressortir un petit bout de papier. A quelques pas devant moi je vois déjà les filles de mon centre d'entrainement se préparer pour se porter volontaire. Les secondes suivants l'appellation du nom vont m'être capital... Lyra reprend sont micros et prononce d'une voix sans appelle :

- Avalon Snicket !  
- Je suis volontaire ! dit soudainement une voix inconnue.

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Non ! Je ne me suis tout de même pas fait devancer ? Mais ce n'est pas une voix féminine qui vient de prononcer ces 3 mots. C'est bien un jeune homme qui doit bien avoir 18 ans qui s'avance fièrement parmi la foule. Tous les regards sont braqués sur lui, et visiblement il adore ça. Lyra de son côté et tout sourire mais visiblement embarrassée par la situation.

- Quelle entrain jeune homme ! Je suis enchantée de tant d'enthousiasmes, mais il faudrait d'abord que j'appelle le garçon avant de pouvoir prendre en compte ton volontariat...  
- Je suis volontaire !

Voilà, je l'ai dis. Les trois mots qui font de moi un tribut désormais. Je m'avance à présent vers l'estrade ou Lyra semble dépassée par les événements. Je dépasse la certaine Avalon qui s'avère être une gamine d'environ 13 ans puis rejoins la scène ou tous les regards sont portés. Surplombé toute cette foule donne un sentiment de puissance incomparable, mais mon regard ne dépasse pas la dernière rangée. Je n'ose pas regardé la ligne ou de nombreuse famille sont amassée en espérant que leurs enfants soit pris, ou pas, pour les jeux.

- Bon est bien nous avons notre volontaire ! Comme t'appelle tu chérie ? minauda Lyra en me tendant le micro.  
- Anaey Quinn. prononcés-je d'une voix claire et sûre.  
- Anaey ! Quel charmant prénom j'aime beaucoup ! Alors ! Au tour des garçons a présent ! dit-elle en adressant un regard au mystérieux volontaire.

Elle s'avance vers la seconde boule et prend le premier prénom du tas. De mon côté j'adresse de grand sourire à la caméra et au capitole qui doit déjà être en pleins dans les paris. J'espère arriver en tête des sondages...

- Mike Oswald... claironne Lyra.  
- Je suis volontaire !

C'est encore le volontaire de tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois personne ne l'interromps lorsque qu'il gravit l'estrade en quelques enjambés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, que ce soit à l'entrainement ou dans les rues du District. Ses cheveux sont châtains et son regard brun toise la foule et la caméra tandis qu'il répète une troisième fois, je me porte volontaire. Ce type m'énerve déjà. Il est volontaire, ok pas besoin de le répéter plusieurs fois non plus... Lyra vient se positionner entre nous deux. De prés elle semble beaucoup plus jeune, a moins qu'un produit miracle ou une chirurgie soit responsable de cet effet.

- Nous avons nos volontaires ! Comment t'appelles-tu ? demande à nouveaux l'hôtesse.  
- Connor. Connor Brian ! Et si je puis me permettre votre robe est à tomber !

Ok, il a prévu de se la jouer séducteur et je déteste ça. Lyra de son côté ricane et deviens si rouge que même la tonne de fond de teint qu'elle doit s'appliquer tous les matins ne parvint pas à cacher ses rougissements. Elle murmure un merci avant de chasser quelques poussières invisibles sur sa robe d'un revers de main. Je sens une main me pousser délicatement vers Connor. Ah oui, je suis censée serrer la main à cet abruti. J'affiche un sourire forcée, saisi la main de celui qui va être mon coéquipier pour la lui serrer.

- Un grand bravo aux tributs du District 2 pour cette 48ème édition ! clame-t-elle en applaudissant, rapidement suivi par la population. Joyeux Hunger Games ! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !

Les portes de l'hôtel de ville s'ouvrent pour nous laisser entrer. L'idée de voir mes parents avant de partir pour le capitole commence déjà à me rendre anxieuse. Sans m'en rendre compte, je porte une main à la bouche et commence a me rongée les ongles. Je m'arrête vivement après m'être reçu une tape sur la tête.

- Un peu de tenu ! Je ne tiens pas à ce que votre équipe de préparation retrouve des doigts ensanglantée a votre arrivée ! Déclare sévèrement Lyra avant de tourner les talons.

Un pacificateur m'escorte jusqu'à une petite pièce ou s'aligne plusieurs fauteuils ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque. Je m'installe dans l'un des fauteuils. Je me demande bien qui va venir me voir, car a par ma famille qui doit surement être en train d'encaisser le choc je ne vois pas qui prendrai la peine de venir me voir. Des pas me proviennent de l'extérieur. Je me lève, lisse ma robe tandis que la porte s'ouvre.


End file.
